My messed up family
by TheBookAngel
Summary: AU. the OLympians live with their kids and they have hired a nanny! Poor poor nanny.


**I have just watched the Disney show Jessie and I had an idea. So what if the Olympians lived with their kids and hired Nannys when they were gone on Olympus.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did the books would make no sense. **

"Are you sure?" Athena asked,"Its not logical that..."

Apollo cut her off " Yea we're sure. Sure the kids _could _cause the nanny to go crazy, run out screaming. Hermes help."

"File a law sute." Hermes added helpfully.

"Yea," Apollo got a far away look,"Remember Jessica."

Artemis slapped the back of his head," Not the nanny you half-wit; the kids. Right Athena?"

"Eh," Athena put her hands out in a weighing gesture "either or."

Just then the doorbell rang and Annabeth screamed from up the spiral staircase,"I'll get it!" and she ran to the door. A girl about the age of 22 stood in the doorway she had short brown hair and pale green eyes. Before the girl could say anything, Annabeth started to say,"Did the pilot give you a set of keys?" the girl nodded,"Thalia! Your helecopter keys are here!

Thalia Appered at the top of the stairs her long black hair tied in a messy bun **(A/N In this story Thalia grew her hair) **she was only 9 years old and was scowling,"So this is our new nanny?" she snorted,"So were's my keys?" The lady at the door gave Annabeth a bunch of assorted keys that she threw to Thalia, who stalked off. Annabeth turned to the shocked lady and put her hand out,"Hi i'm Annaneth."

The lady hesitantly took her hand,"I'm Lucy"

"You might as well come in." Annabeth let her in then she turned to the stairs,"Little people get down here NOW!"

Just at that moment a crowd of kids came rushing down the stairs with different animals. The first girl that spoke had a golden eagle on her shoulde,"I am Thalia and this is Tempest. Just in case the mental institution is on speed dial."

The next to speak was a boy about Annabeth's age with sea green eyes,"Hey I'm Percy and most of this lot can't talk the rest are taking a nap but let me warn you of the stoll twins. Don't let them within a mile of shaving cream, that's all I'm saying. This is Nico and spike." He points to a dark haired 3 year old and a large black dog,"That's Kaite and Selena." he points to two girls one with a bunny another with a dove,"Charles and Will" he points to two boys curled up sucking their thumbs with two puppy Labradors, it was quite cute,"The rest of the terrorists-I mean children are up stairs."

They all ran up stairs except for Will and Charles that had to be carried,"Annabeth, show her to her room." a voice yelled from the kitchen

"Yes mom!"

Annabeth took her suitcase and walked to an elevator near the stairs,"Most are too short to reach the button. And their to lazy to use the stairs so you'll be safe on the third," Annabeth scanned Lucy,"forth floor." the lift went ting and they walked in, Annabeth pressed the number four and the glass lift went up slowly giving Annabeth time to point out different rooms,"1st floor swimmig pool, gym, door achery range and entrance to the garden. 2nd floor kids rooms and game room, 3rd floor meeting room and guest rooms and 4th floor your room."

"I get a whole floor?" Annabeth nodded

"Thalia and I share floor 5 and Percy and Nico share floor 6. Let's say we're a bit more destructive."

"Okay, I'm not going to ask." She looked like she wanted to say more but the lift stoped and Annabeth gave her back her suitcase

"Dinner is at 6pm sharp."And with that Annabeth pressed number and went down.

* * *

><p>Lucy hadn't ever felt so excited. She always wanted to go to NYC but her family wasn't able afford a triptrike this but now with this new job she was able to fly first class via this family and fly in a helecopter and all she had to do was look after some bratty kids and then she can enjoy her time here. For some reason a voice in her head told her it wasn't going to be that easy. She looked at her watch 5:30. She mentally screamed she didn't have time to go shopping so all she had was jammys and make up. She ran to the wardrobe in desprate hope of something being there. Luck! There was a orang dress hanging in the wardrobe with matching shoes. She squeeled and got changed.<p>

By the time she had found I the dinning room her hair was a birds nest and her clothes torn. She walled in on her high heels she sat at the nearest empty chair and was face to face with Thalia. Thalia cleaned up nicely she looked like a pageant todler, her hair was unnaturally curled she wore glitter and make-up and a puffy blue dress; dressed like this she almost looked innocent- almost. The fierce glare Lucy was getting was enought to wipe clear any innocence. She turned her head to a man sitting next to her,"Daddy," she batted her eye lashes,"Do I have to. It's child abuse." she looked as if she would burst into tears," And And she said she would kill me if I didn't."

"Thalia just call her mom and let's get over it."

"But she's a little bitch."

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Little?" Thalia asked confused

"No the other one."

"Oh...but?"

"The last one." her father said impacently

"But?"

"No, bitch."

"Ooo daddy you swore."

Lucy was sure almost everyone in the room face-palmed.

"That's it! I give up!"

Thalia giggled then abruptly stopped,"I'm still not calling her mom." Then she jumped of the chair and skipped off. At the doorway she turned,"I'm going to get some ice cream and watch Dora the explorer. You coming Tempest?" Lucy just noticed the golden bald eagle on her chair. It flew over to her and perched on her shoulder as she skipped out."

There was an awkward silence and then a blonde teen with bright blue eyes said," Soo. Mabe a limerick would help? Okay... There once was a goddess from Sparta."

A girl his younger sister I guess put a hand over his mouth,"If you love me you will never finish that poem."

"Okay mabe a ..."

She shoved a bread roll in his mouth and got up everyone followed her actions and left. By the end he hat 29 bread rolls in his mouth. Lucy got up to help but whacked him upside the head with a silver tray instead and hurried out.

* * *

><p>6 hours later<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Apollo moaned as he got up the bread rolls everywhere. He bit into one,"Ooo tasty."<p>

**Hope you liked it! New story coming soon. Next chaper coming up if some gives me an idea. It took me half a year to write this. That's how much I care about you. Loves ya.**


End file.
